


Kei

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW ish, dom!yamaguchi, mentions of pet play, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima Kei is a dead man. Yamaguchi only ever calls Tsukki "Kei" when he's angry or extremely frightened. One day, Yama comes running into the club room, calling him  "Kei," and Tsukki just knows he should've run when he had the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kei

Tsukishima Kei has conditioned himself. He has perfectly tuned his hearing so that when he hears his given name from his quiet, soft-spoken best friend, he knows he should be scared. Of what, though, was dependent on the tone Tadashi uses when he says _it_. That single word, one he hears come lovingly from his mother’s mouth all the time, one his brother mutters in annoyance when he pokes fun at him or happily when he says he loves him, is the most terrifying thing coming from Tadashi’s mouth. Kei knows this first hand.

He remembers the first time now, as Tadashi is glaring at him from across the club room, arms crossed. He can remember the way that Tadashi looked when he tugged at Kei’s sleeve, eyes held forward though he knew Tadashi was focused on the man behind them that followed them every time they turned the corner. He remembers the quiet, “K- Kei…I’m scared… Th- that man is f-following us,” that left Tadashi’s mouth.

That day, in that moment, Kei was almost too surprised at Tadashi calling him by his given name to even do anything about it. Once he’d snapped out of it, however, he'd dragged Tadashi into a shop and they’d called their parents to come and get them and it was over as quick as that. That was the end of the whole ordeal.

That, however, was only the tip of the iceberg; Kei soon found that his friend would do this in intense bouts of emotion, such as anger or sadness or – as the first encounter should speak wonders – fear. The tone and the body language Tadashi used helped a lot, though; a glare and a stern voice, like he was using _now_ , helped Kei deduce that Tadashi was mad.

A whisper and a tug at his sleeve often meant he was sad, or scared. It was often that Tadashi would be the the former, his insecurities muddling his mind and turning his usual cheery expression to one truly and utterly pathetic and Kei would more often than not be the one comforting him.

However, that was not how Tadashi was at the moment. Oh, no, Tadashi was _furious_ and Kei could see it. The way his arms crossed, hip jutted out to one side, head cocked, glare set on Kei himself; it was truly a terrifying sight.

“ _Kei_ ,” Tadashi starts, voice low, and Kei shudders. He’d lowered his voice. This is _not_ good. “You’d better have a great explanation as to why Hinata and Kageyama have that… _picture_ that you took of me last night. I thought we both agreed to keep that between us, yeah?”

“I- I…” _Shit_. He had no excuse this time, he’d actually let the two idiots see a picture he’d taken of Tadashi in a rather...intimate position the night before, but only because Hinata had seen part of the Polaroid as they were packing things up after lunch. They already saw it, so why not let them revel in it?

“Kei, you know I’m very disappointed in you…” Suddenly, Tadashi is on top of Kei, his hand trailing up his bare chest and suddenly Kei curses the fact that he hadn’t pulled a shirt on when Tadashi had burst into the club room yelling his name. “…You let them see me in a way only _you_ were supposed to, Kei- _chan_ …”

The -chan killed him. Straight up murdered him. Tadashi’s words go straight to Kei’s pants and he flushes, wriggling under Tadashi’s  glare.

“I- I’m sorry Yamaguchi…” He mumbles, wanting to get this over with so they can go home and he can fuck Tadashi senseless.

“Sorry for what, Kei?..”

“F- For showing Hinata and Kageyama that photo of you…” Kei mumbles the last words so they’re barely audible.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Kei-chan? I don’t think I quite heard you.” Tadashi grins down at Kei as he squirms under his hot grasp, one that holds him down on the bench that rests against the changing room’s wall.

“I’m sorry for showing Hinata and Kageyama the picture of you touching yourself.”

“Good.” Tadashi stands, the sudden lack of pressure on his chest almost knocking Kei over, and grins down at Kei. “Now get dressed. You're still in trouble, and I have ways of making naughty pets obey.”

“Y-yeah…” Kei watches as Tadashi slinks away, hips swinging, and wishes he’d ran when he had the chance. Tadashi turns around when he reaches the door and winks.

 _Fuck_ , he should’ve ran.


End file.
